Genistein is a pharmaceutically active isoflavone. In the body, genistein interacts with various enzymes that have wide-ranging actions in many tissues. Therefore, the potential therapeutic impacts of genistein are diverse. However, genistein has proven difficult to formulate and deliver to subjects in a manner that achieves and maintains therapeutically effective blood plasma levels.